Downpour
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Billy and Rebecca get lost traveling in the sewers under the Training Facility and end up in the Arklay Forest. While they search they find a cabin in the woods, and when it starts to storm they decide to take shelter in it. Stuck until the storm passes, what happens when these two are placed in such a confined space? / BillyxRebecca stuff, T for language and explicit content


Billy waited for Rebecca to come from the underground opening. The hatch they had come from had been used as an emergency exit from the Umbrella Training Facility. Rebecca had suggested that they take it in order to see if it led them to a better place. Unfortunately, it seemed that it led to a heavily forested area, not quite a suburban neighbor hood the rookie S.T.A.R.S. member had in mind. If it led from the facility then shouldn't it lead to a place where the employees could get to safety? Rebecca was sure it would have led to a train station, like what the Ecliptic Express would have stopped at had it not been forced off the tracks earlier in their adventure. And as Rebecca recalled, it was her fault that had happened.

Billy kept his shotgun at waist level. The weapon was a twelve gauge, fully loaded and ready to go should anything come at them. From what Billy had seen so far from being with Rebecca it could be anything. From zombies to giant insects, and slimy leeches to human hunting monkeys, a dinosaur could jump right in front of him and he wouldn't be surprised.

Rebecca was armed with a small sub machine gun she had taken from a locker in the Training Facility. It must have belonged to a security guard, since a tag had been on it when she had nabbed it. She had taken that off when she took it, as well as the three thirty round magazines that were in the carrying case.

Both of them were armed with pistols, but recently Billy had noticed that they hadn't been effective against much, including a giant bat he encountered in a church on the Training Facility grounds. The shotgun had since become his best friend in dealing with the bigger baddies.

The forest was dark, even with the moonlight coming from above, and Rebecca had wished she had taken a flashlight with her when she had the opportunity. She had to really squint her eyes just to make out where she was going. "Think if we find a road, we can follow it to safety?"

"You could, not me. I'm a wanted fugitive."

Being reminded of her companion's situation made Rebecca remember who she was dealing with. According to a paper she had found on a military police jeep, Billy Coen (the same Billy Coen who was right next to her) was supposed to be executed in a base not too long from now. That is, if his transport hadn't been attacked by zombie dogs.

To wanting to get into remembering the details surrounding his arrest,, Rebecca instead focused on trying to get the police officer side of herself to the forefront and handle the situation she was in now. "Now's not the time, Billy. We might have hit a dead end here. Should we head back?"

Billy, from what she could see in the damn darkness, seemed to contemplate it. "Well, I say we continue on a ways and if all we go through is woods without reaching any sort of house or what not, then we take the straight road back to the tunnel. Sound cool?"

A rumble of thunder from above made both of them look up. 'Great…just what we needed, another reason to hurry.' Billy thought, turning back to look ahead of where he stood. "Let's try and get through this without getting drenched."

Silently Rebecca agreed and they both walked onward.

A few dozen yards went by without giving off any sort of sign of civilization, and much to Rebecca's disappointment the thunder above their heads was getting more frequent. To make matters worse lightning was flashing every now and then. Thankfully it hadn't started raining yet, but she dare not say it out loud, she had a nasty reputation of jinxing a good situation and turning it bad.

But she had thought that even thinking like that affected the outside. A cold breeze unnatural for the month of July came from behind her and had it not been for the fact that she had just come from a sewer damp all over she would have been shivering and wishing to be near a heater—or find a hot bath to relax in. "So, we just turn right around and head straight back?"

Billy took note of her shivered voice, the temperature had really dropped significantly but he hadn't noticed it right away even though he wore a tank top and jeans. Rebecca wore a bulletproof vest and her uniform but her constitution must be low. Being a former soldier Billy could tell that Rebecca was green as grass, and this was one of—if not the—first outing the rookie had ever had. What a way to start a law enforcement career, Billy thought. "Yeah, that is if it starts to—"

He knew he shouldn't have opened his mouth, as soon as he started to talk, heavy rain drops started to fall from the sky. Though the trees provided some cover, Billy noticed that once it really started pouring it didn't matter how thick the canopy was. Within seconds it was pouring cats and dogs.

Rebecca sighed then looked at Billy, "Well, glad you said it and not me."

"I'm just unlucky sometimes. We better get back to the tunnel. No telling if it will flood out here."

Rebecca turned around and paused, "Um, Billy, we came this way, didn't we?"

Billy had dreaded hearing that anywhere, especially in the woods during a thunderstorm. "Don't tell me we're lost…"

"I don't see how, we went in a straight line…but I never—"

Rebecca was cut off when lightning flashed above her. She immediately curled up when the thunder came no more than a second after, and what sounded like an explosion came from right over her head. Billy also lowered himself closer to the ground, "Fuck! We better just make a run for it!"

Rebecca didn't wait long for that to process. She took off in the direction she had come, and Billy was trying to catch up with her.

They kept running but before long, Billy began to notice a fog coming in, and when he finally caught up with Rebecca he made her stop. "We won't be able to see in this—"

Rebecca punched his arm, "Well, I'm not going to stay out here! We need to find shelter!"

Billy looked around and went under a giant tree to think. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"First off pneumonia…other forms of illnesses and then—"

_I forgot I'm with a medical officer_, Billy thought. "Don't forget the zombies. Dogs, monkeys, centipedes, and oh yeah, the bats." Billy remarked sarcastically.

Rebecca was about to chastise him when she noticed something not too far out in the fog. "What's that?"

Despite the pouring of rain and the fog, Billy looked in the direction Rebecca was pointing in.

Like heaven was looking out for them, there was a cabin no more than a dozen yards ahead of them. How could they have missed that?

"Wow…lucky eye there 'Becca," Billy said, congratulating his companion.

Rebecca wanted to punch him again, and she would have had her hands not felt so numb. They hadn't know each other for more than twenty-four hours and he was acting like someone who had known her for years. "Officer Chambers, buster!"

_'__Still a kid,'_ Billy thought, walking towards the cabin, with Rebecca close behind.

* * *

A/N: You guys like it? If you do, I will continue the story, but only if people want me to continue it.


End file.
